Can't Rain All The Time
by Jodie1
Summary: Based on the song from 'The Crow'. The boys are stuck in the rain and learn that the sky isn't falling. Basicly hopeful, read if you need a pickmeup.


Person Responsible: Jodie

Title: Can't Rain all the Time

Rating: PG or PG-13 just to be safe.

Summary: A little story(s) on the gang; rain, bad moods, memories and a few ghosts/dreams.

Disclaimer: Do you realize how much it would cost to buy off Saiyuki? I had just gotten into Saiyuki and was watching The Crow for the fifth time in a row and just kept thinking "This song would be great for Saiyuki!" and then my blot bunny stalker struck. (And it proves I've seen both shows way too many times!) By the way this is my first Saiyuki fic so forgive me if you feel people are out of character, I tried my best!

P.S. When you see this / it means that the sequence is a memory/flashback or a dream, got it? Good, there will be a quiz later.

Can't Rain all the Time 

The rain beat like hail on the tin roof of the shabby little inn. The amplified sound just unnerved the four travelers all the more. The innkeeper himself was little unnerved by the four men whose names literally meant 'first son', 'second son', 'third son' and 'fourth son', the names would mean they were brothers, but they didn't look a thing like each other. The 'first son' had blonde hair and blue eyes tinged with violet, the 'second son' had black and green eyes, the 'third son' with red hair and eyes, and the 'fourth son' had light brown hair and amber colored eyes.

They certainly fought like siblings though. The redhead and amber-eyed boy especially, until they were chastised, rather violently, by the fair-haired man who appeared to be the oldest brother, while the green-eyed dark-haired man had a laugh at the other three's expense.

Perhaps they were cousins, there were stranger genealogies anyway, but who really cared? Business was slow in this end of town.

_We walk the narrow path_

_Beneath the smoking skies_

It was raining again. It made him think about the past, that's why he always hated it. It rained like this when his predecessor had been killed.

_Sometimes we barely tell the difference_

_Between darkness and light_

It had rained like this when he had stopped being Cho Gono. (I spelled it wrong didn't I?) It pounded like a drum, the same way it was now. And it was driving him crazy again.

_Do we have faith_

_In what we believe_

The rain didn't really bother him, at lest not that much. But seeing the way it dripped down the side of a building and into the gutter, it looked like tears.

_The truest test is when we cannot_

_When we cannot see_

He had wondered why they hated rain so much; it always gave him something more to look at when he was in his prison cell, the sound of it making him forget how lonely he was for a few hours.

_I hear pounding feet in the_

_In the streets below and the_

/ "Kouryuu?" (Another typo, sorry) The abbot asked, looking in horror at the blood on the floor and on the apprentice's robe.

"I couldn't save him." He answered, lifting a tear stained face./

_And the women cried and the_

_And the children know that there's_

/ 'Thank god, thank god...' The phrase just rambled in his head until she took the knife from his belt.

'Goodbye Gono, goodbye.' Her voice and eyes tear choked.

'Someone kill me.'/

_There's something wrong_

_It's hard to believe that love_

/ The lacerations on his face bled and bled. The blood trailing down his face and dripping, the little drops falling to the floor to join the teardrops.

The ones from both his mother's and bother's eyes. /

_Will prevail_

/ The sky changed from blue to red to black. Then red again, blue again, and black. Red, blue, black, red. Never ending, never changing, unless it rained. It changed to constant color of the sky and pierced through the monotony of the passing days, months, years...

But it blocked out the sun. /

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever_

_And though the night seems long_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Forever_

Taking the key, they four of them retired to their room. They had shed their wet outer clothing and were occupied with their hobbies. Hakkai was drying off his winged friend, Gojyo lit a cigarette, Sanzo pretended to be engrossed in read the paper, and Goku was staring out the window wondering if it rained enough would some fish swim by the window? A quick grab, some filleting, little pepper and sushi!

Every now and then the other three would glimpse out the window watch the rain as it fell. It was the heavy rain beat on the roof like hail...

_When I'm lonely_

It wasn't the first time he had wondered that about the rain. He scared himself sometimes with the speculation. If it rained long enough, maybe it'd come up and flood the cell. He was chained and if it did he'd drown. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad...

_I lie awake at night_

_And I wish you were here_

/ "Do you honestly think the only red thing in the world is blood?"/ He fingered his hair, seeing how it was bright red against his skin. Blood had fallen on his memories for so long...

_I miss you_

_Can you tell me_

What was that line from Macbeth? 'Yet here's a spot.' He remembered that the rain had washed the blood from face and clothes and hands but... 'Here's the smell of blood still...'

_Is there something more to believe in?_

_Or is this all there is_

/Just continue being strong.../... ... /that maybe true, but that's not necessarily the same as being weak.../ ... ... /Remember what Sanzo said to us... be strong.../ ... ... a darker corner of his heart was hissing "Hypocrite".

_And the pounding feet in the_

_In the streets below and a_

The sound of the rain was steady in Goyjo's ears. Steady and erratic at the same time as heavy rain was. In a brief moment of alertness stamped out the cigarette before the sound of the rain made him doze again.

_And a window brakes and a_

_And a woman falls_

'I'm hungry.' Goku thought as he looked out the window. 'And I'm tired.' The moonlight flickered off of the rain. 'It kinda looks like a fish...' If Goyjo had been awake he would have been yelling for him to stop snoring.

_There's something wrong it's_

He wasn't sure when he had first nodded off, but when Goku first started snoring he realized his reading glasses had slid half way down his nose and he had been on the same page for half an hour. Resolutely Sanzo pushed his glasses back, put the paper on the table, leaned his head on his fist and vowed not to fall asleep.

_It's hard to believe that love_

_Will prevail _

The need for sleep was making his eyes burn... but the rain.

"Qui." The little white dragon on his lap chirped at him.

"You're right." Hakkai gave his winged friend head a few strokes before leaning back in his chair and drifting off.

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever_

_And though the night seems long_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Forever _

The rain continued its attack on the roof and the night was dark from the clouds, but it break once or twice allowing light to flood the room, though it's occupants didn't notice it.

_Last night I had a dream_

_You came into my room_

/ The stars seemed to sink deeper into the sky.

Where even they going to leave him?

The dark clouds blew in a cold wind, and he sank down away from it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the cell did flood.

"You..."

"Huh?" He looked up; the sun had begun to brake through the clouds.

"You're coming with me..."

The chains on his limbs crumbled off.

The sun had risen. /

_You took me into your arms_

_Whispering and kissing me_

_And telling me to still believe_

_Within the emptiness of the burning cities_

/ Tears kept falling on the floor, and he was what was causing them.

Her fingers clenched, her long nails in points... he caused all those tears... if the cause goes away so do the tears... if he died they'd stop.

He closed his eyes and waited.

Her hand did move to cut him again. He opened his eyes. The sound of the rain outside the window. She only touched his face, her palm covering the scars, no strain in the hand, no intent to harm. She just touched his face, regarding him quietly... no tears on her face.

He blinked.

She was gone/

_Against which we save our darkest selves_

_Until I felt safe_

_And warm_

_I fell asleep in your arms_

/ He looked at his hand.

It was square in shape, long, a short line running down the center and covered in blood, not his own.

And not a demon's.

He couldn't save her, protect her when she needed him. His voice formed the words that asked for forgiveness.

"For what?" A soft voice... gentle, familiar, beautiful... like the her green eyes.

She touched his hand; there wasn't any blood on it.

"Love you..."/

_When I awoke _

_I cried again_

_For you were gone_

_Oh, can you here me?_

/ Stupid rain wouldn't stop.

His head still rested on his fist, still wouldn't... couldn't sleep.

"I can't do this..."

Do what?

Sleep... be strong... the damn never-ending odyssey he was on?

"Night changes many thoughts."

"Doesn't change facts." He argued, the same debating voices they used when he was thirteen

"That aren't proven. Sleep Kouryuu," he felt the back of a hand run over his, his eyes began to close, damnit not now, there was too much he need to ask... to say... to hear "While you can." /

_It won't rain all the time_

_The sky won't fall forever_

_And though the night seems long_

_Your tears won't fall_

_Forever _

The dawn began to strain threw the clouds.

The pit-pat on the roof slowed.

It won't rain all the time 

_The sky won't fall forever_

_And though the night seems long_

Hakaryuu gave a few patented 'quis' until Hakkai woke up and scratched his head, after which the little white dragon yawned, stretched, and hopped into the sunlight that was flooding the room.

_Your tears won't fall_

Goku looked out the window. The sun had fought its way out of the clouds, and the earth smelled clean and pure from the rain.

_Your tears won't fall_

When the door opened warmth flooded onto Goyjo's shoulders. The rain had washed away the dirt and grime from the town outside, and though the ground was muddy, the morning looked happy.

_Your tears won't fal_l 

Sanzo actually didn't curse as the jeep started up or the humidity from the moisture in the air set in. The rain had stopped, at lest one thing was over.

Maybe it really couldn't rain all the time...

_Forever_

Note If you are confused about the 'dream' sequences in the later part of this fic, it is left up to you, reader, to decide if they were having a dream or if it was something else.


End file.
